Spell List
Spells that allow you to interact with players and objects. Spells can have a variety of effects - for example dealing damage to another player, or changing the appearance of in-game objects. Here is the list of spells that are currently available on Vale. Some spells may be added/removed in updates. Many spells are might not be on the list or have a complete information page. Please help complete it! Offense Spells These spells are focused on attacking. They usually have moderate to high damage but nothing much to expect with debuffs. Findable * Devoro - This spell deals moderate damage and currently the first lifestealing spell. * Fulgur - Shoot out a lightning that deals heavy damage that can chain between players. * Ingruo - Counterpart to Avem. This spell is useless if the birds are not summoned. This will make the birds target the caster's desired location. Each bird deals light damage if the spell is cast at another player. * Irae - Summon a lightning orb that zaps nearby players dealing moderate damage. * Barragus Maximus - Advanced version of Barragus. Has more AoE and damage. * Fragor Rune - Create a magical rune that explodes dealing possibly heavy damage when someone steps on it. Learnable * Ignis - If cast at a player, they will be set on fire and will be dealt minor damage over time.The flames can be extinguished by Aquadus. Y2 * Barragus - Cause an explosion dealing moderate damage. Y3 * Costick - Create sticky green goo that if stepped on will make the victim stop moving. Can be cleaned by Aquadus or Finire. Y4 * Nequit Volare - Make players fall off the broom. Y4 * Discutio - Most effective in wards, this deals high damage to wards and won't do anything to health. Y5 * Stonefist- Launches a fist created from Stone, which does minimal damage to target. Y5 Buyable * Detonata - Cause a massive explosion dealing heavy damage. 1500G * Balefire - Create a fire dragon that will follow the cursor dealing drastic damage and burns players. 2500G * Excruciate - Cause someone to feel intense pain completely obliterating wards and will cause the victim to lose half of their hp.' 1500G' * Combusto - Make a massive explosion dealing moderate damage and burns them. 1850G * Mal Mortus - This spell will always leave a person to 1 health. Then proceeding to deal damage. If the targetted player doesn't have a ward, it kills instantly. 2500G Defense Spells These spells are focused on defending the player. These include debuffs, immobilization, but deal little to no damage. Findable * Terra - Summon a rock wall that can block incoming spells. Can be destroyed by any explosion spell. * Occultatum - Makes the user invisible. * Somnia - Put the user to sleep. Upon casting any spell on a sleeping user, they will be woken up. * Somnia Maximus - A stronger and an AoE version of Somnia. Same things apply with sleeping. * Confuzzles Maximus - Makes the victim unable to aim properly. Learnable * Preserva - Protect the player from most spells. Can't deflect Mal Mortus. Y1 * Ave Victima - Sends the player rocketing upwards. Y2 * Dispello - Push back your target. Y2 * Duro - Petrify a certain person making them unable to do anything. Y5 * Flickare - Push someone back dealing little damage. Y3 * Frigidus - Greatly lower one's movement speed, but it can be reversed with Ignis or Finire. Y3 * Gravis - Greatly lower one's movement speed, it can be reversed with Finire. Y3 * Interferis - Lower one's movement speed for a short amount of time, but it has a lower cool down than Frigidus and Gravis. Y3 * Rigomortis - Immobilize someone for some time. Y2 * Stunisca - Knock down someone, has a low cool down. Y5 Buyable * Preserva Maximus - A maximus version of Preserva, having more protection distance. 750G * Imprisona - Bind someone in thick ropes making them unable to move or equip things. 750G * Severto - Cut off someone's limb, cannot be reverted back unless you reset. 750G * Suspetta - Make someone levitate for a short while. 750G Neutral/Other Spells These spells aren't to attack or defense. Findable * Revelare - Make a player appear after using Occultatum. * Solis - Create a light ray that shine depending on your nickname's color. * Inluminent - Turn on the light of some objects, like windows, crystals and lamps. * Deluminent - Inluniment's counter-spell. Turn off the light of all the objects that Inluminent can light. * Avem - Create birds that follow the user. * Mortem - Create a symbol above the user. * Armilis - Turns big objects into armors. * Floris - Create a bunch of flowers that can grow if you cast Aquadus. * Vinea - Create vines that can be climbed. * Dracolis - Turn small objects into dragons. Can be cast at the user head. Learnable * Alte Volante - When cast, it lifts the target object into the air. Y1 * Finire - Remove the effect of most spells. Y1 * Lux - Create a orb of light at your wand's tip. Y1 * Lune - Lux's counter-spell, remove the orb of light from your wand's tip. Y1 * Aperto - Open locked doors. Cannot open doors locked by Prof+ rank. Y1 * Collox - Aperto's counter-spell. Lock doors. Y1 * Colaris - Change the color of some objects. Y1 * Aquadus - Create water. Can turn torches and other fire sources off. Y1 * Eska - Heal a small amount of HP. Y1 * Signum - Create a explosion of light, like a firework, above the caster. Y2 * Liftero - Lift the user. Y2 * Lutick - Create an orb of light that sticks to a surface. Y2 * Antick - Lutick's counter-spell. Remove the orb created by Lutick. Y2 * Avis Speculo - Turn medium objects, like cages, into glass birds. Y2 * Eskulla - Increase the size of your head. Y2 * Reskulla - Eskulla's counter-spell. Decrease the size of your head. Y2 * Reprium - Repair objects, at the moment, only bridges. Y3 * Porcus - Turn big objects into pigs. Y5 Buyable * Nixvira - Creates a snowman. Only available during the holidays. * Restorium - Stronger version of Eska. Heal a player to full HP. Secret *Umbra - A more advanced version of Ignis, Umbra can be used to set other players on fire. This fire deals more damage than Ignis, and the flames appear blue. Category:Spells Category:List